Remembering you
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: Davis Motomiya at age 10 was a member for DATS with a digimon partner that he had known for years One day he is thrown out of DATS with his familys memories wiped clean Davis Motomiya at age 14 is a messy uncaring boy plagued with dreams of a strange bird No matter how hard he tries remember the bird he can't And it hurts him As if he were betraying someone important by forgetting
1. Losing you and Forgetting

"Hey Davis!" A loud; brash voice calls out, making a kid around 10 jump. His brown hair was wild and spikey while his maroon eyes were wide with surprize as he falls out of his bed.

A large pink bird looks down at him; snickering a bit. "Got ya there Davis! Morning... You're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up~" The bird chimes happily; the voice is somewhat obnoxcious; no, I suppose the right words would be tom boyish.

Its eyes shimmer with happiness as the boy groans before he gets up as fast as he could and quickly darts out of his room having grabbed random clothing that the large pink bird gave him. He was going to be late again if he didn't hurry up he would end up having detention due to being late everyday this week because a... inncident with his alarm clock. Its not like he ment to throw it out his window! Really; he didn't mean to at all.

Davis quickly turns the water on; not even waiting for it to heat up. He didn't have any time at all. The boy shudders underneith the ice cold water that numbs his skin along with the bruises from yesterday.

You see; Davis did have a kind loving family. Abuse is most definately not his case. His case would be one of these beings called Digital Monsters, also known as Digimon.

Davis infact has his own digimon. Which would have been that bird that had woke him up this morning.

Her name was Biyomon. And said pink bird digimon is very tom boyish, so Davis tends to forget her gender half the time. The green eyed bird absalutely loved her partner as if he was her brother. Or perhaps like her own child?

Davis shivers as he dries his hair before he quickly gets dressed and darts down the stairs; nearly running over his sister; June, who blinks a bit.

Davis slows down when he gets to the kitchen; and his mom looks at him; blinking a bit.

"Well isn't this a surprize...? You're up really early Davis... its only seven."  
His mom says this; shock in her voice as she looks at her youngest; and only son. Davis blinks a bit as he stares at his mom.

"Wait... y...you mean I'm not late for school?!" Davis's mom smiles a bit and gigles as she nods... and Davis grits his teeth before yelling. "BIYOOOOOMMMMOOON!"

Said pink bird cocks her head from the doorway. "Yes~?" Her tom boyish voice drawls out as her green eyes twinkle slightly as she looks at ehr best friend and partner.

"Y..You.. lied to me...! YOU SAID I WAS GOING TO BE LATE!" Davis yells this at her but the big pink bird smiles slyly before she wittily replies

"Well; I've alays been so bad at telling time... seems like you shouldn't have thrown your clock out the window hm~?" The bird finally makes her way up to her partner; practically dwarfing Davis. Biyomon is almost all tall as Davis' friend's older brother; Marcus. The green eyed digimon snickers a bit more before she sits down. Davis' mom quickly sets food on the table as the rest of the family; Davis' dad Takuya, and his sister as we all know; June, make their way to the table. Biyomon and Davis drool a bit at the food as they take the chopsticks in their hands/claws and break them apart. "THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL MOM!" The call at the same time before they start to scarf down their share of the food.

However halfway through the meal; their door is broke down; multiple people charging inside. Davis finds himself pinned to the wall with his hands behidn his back; painfully If I may add.

Davis' family and Biyomon yell his name before his family are knocked out; and the large bird is held to the ground by twin creatures that look very much the same; they looked like little knights; perhaps pawns? These were known as PawnChestmon. One was black and the other was white. They held Biyomon down so she couldn't get up and help her partner as a tall man in a over coat walks up to the boy; a large white and yellow ferret wrapped around his neck. Its eyes glowing.

"Davis Motomiya. You are dismissed from DATS. It was a mistake to let you bond with Biyomon..." The man grunts this out softly; and Davis completely freezes up.

"Wh-what! But... I did nothing wrong! Comander! I'm innocent!" Davis cries this out; his heart beating fast; knowing what happens to the family of the digimon's partner that knows of the digimon; would have their memmories wiped out and the human partner owuld also have his memories wiped out. And the digimon partner? Returned to the digital world. Forced back.

"I am sorry for making this mistake Davis. But I cannot take anymnore chances. you and your family's memories will be wiped and Biyomon will be returned to its egg form and sent back to the digital world. I thank you for your service..." Sampson's voice says this sharply; as if giving a death sentance. Then again. This was eactly what it was... A death sentance. Davis could never forget Biyomon... He couldn't... He wouldn't! The tears fill Davis' eyes as the agents of DATS; a blonde haired teenager named Thomas and his digimon Gaomon wipe his family's memories of Biyomon one by one. First Davis' parents and then his sister. He was next.

"Davis!" Biyomon cries out desperately to her partner; her strugle renewed with each step that is taken by Thomas. Her pupils seem to disapear as she glows; data surrounding her out of sheer desperation not to let her partner get hurt.

The two PawnChestmon are thrown off the new; much larger digimon. The digimon that was once Biyomon; screechs a bit as she rams her horns; yes; horns; into Thomas making him fly into their coffee table; breaking it before she slames one of her brown wings tipped with white and red feathers into Sampson who wasn't suspecting it; into a wall. The large bird like digimon picks Davis up in her beak before tossing him onto her back quickly and then charging out of the house; spreadign her wings and flying into the air before they can catch them.

Davis sniffles as he hugs the large digimon's soft feathery neck. "You digivolved to save me Biyomon... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." The young boy's voice shakes softly as he says this to the large champion digimon.

"I'm Aquilamon now Davis. I did do this to protect you... Davis; without you or your family I wouldn't be here right now. We've been friends for years every since you moved from Odaiba to here... Ever since you found my egg four years ago.. Even then it took DATS about two years to find me. Only then that was by chance... Now that I think about it Davis.." The large bird says softly; looking a head. "We've had a lot of crazy adventures in the last few years... And event hough our adventure is coming to an end... I know you are destined for many great things. You Davis Motomiya; are my one and only child of miricles... Our adventure is a mear stepping stone in your life... just another step on the ladder of your life. And... I'll never forget you Davis. Even though you'll forget me. I'll hold our memories to my digicore..." Davis doesn't answer; having cried himself til he drifted off back asleep on his partner's wide back.

It was nearing sunset; Aquilamon knew she had do this... even though it would hurt her heart to leave her best friend for ever. She spots DATS HQ. She closes her green eyes; something that differs herself from normal Biyomon and Aquilamon.

She lands and she sets Davis on the ground; de-digivolving. She takes her partner in her arm like wings; holding him close as she cries softly before she gains her courage. She had to do this. So he could move on with his life.

\- Four Years Later Odaiba-

It was a sunny day; happy; cheerful even. A boy around 14 years old lays in bed; his room a mess. Soemthing that he hasn't cared for doing since he was ten.

His door opens and a girl's head pops in. Her nose wrinkles in disgust at the pigstye the boy calls his room. She then sighs and yells "Davis! Wake up! You're going to be late again!"

The boy grumbles as he sits up. He looks around his room; seemingly looking for something; something that he felt that should be there. And yet... It wasn't. His heart gives off a dull ache as he gets up; grabbing something at random and throwing it at his sister. "Get out of my room June." The boy says this dully.

The girl sighs before she closes the door; a frown on her face. Her whole family seemed to change because of something. Like something important had been ripped from their life style. Davis was trhe one who had changed so much. His grades started slipping from straight As and Bs; to Ds and Fs. He was costantly late to school; he was also constantly late home. It worried June; but she had to remind herself that Davis had joined the soccer team.

Davis sighs softly; he had that dream again about a large bird thingy that was talking to him. He couldn't really rememebr what was said but the words had brought him happiness. He never wanted to wake up. If only to stay happy for a while longer...

He couldn't concentrait on his work for school. Not since that day the dreams started. He had the feeling that he lost something so very important. But... No matter how much he tried to remember... He couldn't. And that hurt... it hurt a lot because of it. That bird was special to him. He knew that. And he just couldn't remember why...

Davis sighs as he gets dressed before he grabs his things before he heads out to school; only saying "I'll see you guys after I get home! I love you." before he walks out the door.

And today; Today Davis tells himself, Today would be different. And why does he tell himself this?

Because. Davis knew it. He could just feel it deep down in his heart...

* * *

**End of prolog for Remembering You**

**Sorry for any and every spelling error. I don't catch these things.**

**You see; this story is actually a challenge that I accepted. It goes like this**

**What if Davis was once a member of the data squad, but has yet to be reunited with his old partner? How will his old squad and his new team react to Davis having two digimon partners? Will said partners get along?**

**Guidelines:**

**NO SLASH**

**Smart Davis**

**Davis's old partner is female**

**I found it interesting so I decided that I would do it! I never really tried anything kinda like this? So I'm going to have fun with this.**

**Yes; Davis' old partner is a tomboyish Biyomon with strange green eyes. Got problems with that? Then kindly get the fuck out. **

**Yes Biyomon has a different Digivolution line that what they normally get. So what? I liked this digivolution line... Anhyhow; I'm trying to get everything else done but I got a new computer and everything.. and its frustraiting because I would have to get out my old one and type up the other chapters on that for my older stories... **

**Well... See you all on the flip side. - Echo**


	2. Is so wrong

**Echo: *coughs a bit* Hey guys long time no see... Ahh... sorry I haven't updated this in a while...**

**Biyomon: *sighs a bit and shakes her head at Echo* You should have been sleeping last night and not worrying about any death threats you could get from fans... or anything like that.**

**Echo: Sorry B- *starts coughing again***

**Biyomon: *sighs and hands Echo a cup of water* Drink it... Anyhow guys; We'll see you at the bottom of this short chapter...**

* * *

Davis sighs softly as he pulls out his ipod; putting earbuds in; he turns the ipod on, pressing play, a by his favored band called All Time Low, the song that blared in his ears had been given the name 'Remembering Sunday' And Ironicly, if he had any pictures of the bird... he would go aroudn asking people if they had ever seen that bird before...

Davis sighs as he picks up the pace, glancing at the small little unnoticable watch on his wrist... He couldn't remember where he got it, but he felt like it was part of him... It was strange really. He had memory blanks throughout his younger life, he always knew it had to deal with that large pink bird.

-ALTURATE START-

He was right. Davis was very right about how today was going to be different. Well besides the large guiniea pig flying next to the new kid; TJ or something like that, or maybe the large white and purple cat in his old friend's arm. Oh lets not forget they can talk.. Before his friends had said the the animals names, he had already knew them by heart...

Gatomon

**Level** : Champion

Type Holy Beast / Animal

Attribute Vaccine, Free

Family Nature Spirits Virus Busters

** Size** 10.0 G

Prior Forms Salamon

Next forms Angewomon, (w/ Aquilamon) Silphymon.

BIO: **Gatomon** is an Animal Digimon whose names and design seem to be derived from "Tail" and "Gato" ((_Felis catus_)). It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data.

Attacks: **Lightning Claw** -Uses its long claws and attacks the opponent.

**Cat's Eye Hypnotism**: Pulls the opponent's strings with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves.

Neko Kick

**Cat Tail** **Cat Laser**

**Neko Scratch**: Uses its claws to dig through hard surfaces

It had startled him when he just knew all this stuff from memory... but the thing is; was that he didn't remember ever seeing a thing like that cat...

The same think sorta happened with Patamon, along with the slug digimon; Numemon...

It honestly scared him. How did he even know these things...?

Davis shakes his head; groaning sotfly as they make their way to a cave; He could feel that something was off as they walk through the cave to see one teenager; One Davis remembers very well.

Taichi Yagami; commonly called Tai by his peers.

Davis looks at the red egg with a strange pattern on it. He frowns at this, he knew that pattern from somewhere, didn't he? Davis winces as a sharp pain hits him hard in the head as he looks at the egg. He looks at Gatomon, then at Patamon and then at the three other humans. The pain gets worse so he loses track of what was going on. The pain slowly subsides as his name is called by what's his face... TP.  
"Whaddya want TP." Davis grumbles this out lowly glaring daggers at the blonde haired boy; who rolls his eyes.

"As we were saying Davis. None of us can seem to pick the digiegg up, so its your turn. You were the only other person who hasn't tried. Plus you have a newer version of a digivice than us. So get to it." Kari says this softly; but she has a soft snotty tone in her voice; as if she just hated him, the way he would cling to her at times, and declare his love for her half of the time? How annoying.

Davis sighs; blandly ignoring the way his _crush _had just talked to him. He sighs as he goes down the small little crater with the egg; and he easily pulls it from the ground; and he then turns to the others with a 'Are you fucking happy now' look on his face. A bright red light however shoots out from where the egg was; and a figure could be seen in the light.

Davis stares at the figure as it's red eyes look at him; and then the digimon grins. "I'm Veemon! What's your name?"

A sinking feeling hits Davis' stomach hard as he softly says "My name is Davis, Davis Motomiya..."

The small blue and white dragon grins happily at this and grabs the boy's had. "Well Like I said; I'm Veemon! And you're my partner because you were the only person to lift up the Digi-Egg of Courage! Lets be friends partner!" The digimon continues to grin at Davis; who feels sick to his stomach.

This is wrong.

It felt so very wrong.

Davis' mouth goes dry as he stares at the little digimon; eyes blank ashe tries to find the right words for this. However; all Davis could come up with was how wrong this is. As if he was betraying that pink bird, replacing her for this... thing.

Yes, Davis decides, this is wrong... So very, very wrong.

And so; Davis does the most logical thing that he can think of in his state of mind.

Yanking his hand away from the small dragon like he was burned by just being touched by Veemon, and then backing up and running off.

* * *

**Biyomon: *currently trying to force Echo to go to bed and sleep for the first time since Friday.* Sleep damn it!**

**Echo: No! We gotta finish the damn story! *Glares at the large pink bird* Off! Let me at least finish this chapter Biyomon!**

**Biyomon: *huffs softly at this and then sighs* Fine. Go ahead and tell them. See if I care if you croak over!**

**Echo: Oh hush! Anyhow my dear little readers; I'm really sick right now, to the point where my mom literally tried to drag me out of bed to take me to the ER a day or so ago because of high fever and the fact that I couldn't breath right at the moment -**

**Biyomon: And this is who I said you need to go to bed instead of losing sleep for typing up new chapters for stories!**

**Echo: Shut up and let me finish Biyomon! How Davis ever put up with you! As I was saying before the Flamingo wanna-be interrupted me; I've been seriously sick and skipping out sleep to type things up and get other stuff done... And I've been off and on with high fevers. It doesn't help when my body temp at normal is about three or so degrees lower than a normal human, and the fact I'm about a degree and a half or more higher than normal people at the moment? Well... yeah. **

**Biyomon: alright! That's it! Bed now Echo! Come on! I'll sign ya off for today. A=*takes Echo to her bed and sighs before coming back* Well guys; I would like to apologize for a short chapter. Echo tried her best at the moment, losing a whole night sleep going and doing stuff for people even though she is really sick. So in advance; I will say sorry again for any nonexistent updates on any and every story of Echo The Slowpoke's stories due to her unknown illness. See ya on the flipside kids!**


	3. And so I run

Deep breaths, panic fluttering in his heart, a snap of a twig follows with a cry of pain as the mahogany haired boy falls to the ground, shaking as he gets up on his hands and knees. Everything was just so wrong... so very wrong.

His chest hurt... He couldn't calm down, a killer headache behind his eyes, footsteps and the yells of 'Davis?' and 'Where are you!?' echo in the air, the boy gets up and quickly runs faster.

Everything was a blur in his mind clouded by the thick haze of pain. He had to find answer... and the only way to find them was to keep running.. To disappear. He has to. He must.

Davis dives into a tree- A hiding tree, he holds his breath as the footsteps are right in front of the tree...

Voices talking, worried about him...

_Lies. They just want to use you Davis! Don't fall for their lies... Don't you remember? Can't you remember **her? **You would be betraying your only real friend... But don't worry child... you'll have me... I'll keep you safe..._

A voice whispers in Davis' mind, betraying his true thoughts... but he never figured out just who's voice it truly was...

A emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time bubbles into his heart... Fear... Fear of the unknown. Fear of what could happen if they found him... They would force him to be that... _thing's_ partner! No, he won't! He won't become that Digimon's partner... He won't...

_That's right my little Miracle... don't fall for those children's' lies.. They'll make you forget HER they will erase her... You'll never find out who she is..._

Davis shivers in anger, but soon footsteps of people walking away is heard, but a soft flutter of wings echo in his ears before a pink wing grabs him and pulls him out of the hiding tree, Davis falls to the ground, yellow clawed feet, a metal ring on them... Davis looks up slowly and his heart beats faster...

Pink feathers, red finger like claws on the tip of the wings, large round blue eyes, a large blue striped feather curls off its head, Davis feels a name click in his mind as he then softly whispers "Bi...Biyomon..."

* * *

Several large red eyes open up, a grin lights up on the creatures face as it looks at its shackles before it whispers ghostly

Soon Miracles will be mine... soon...And don't worry my little Miracles... I'll protect you from the lies... Yes... Protect you I shall...

The creature grins as it looks at a statue... the several eyes on the creatures face glow brighter before the statue glows, stone turning to white flesh, white wings spread and the former statue flies off. 

_That's right Gargoylemon... watch my little Miracle..._

* * *

**I'm sorry for the small chapter.. but... Here's a cliffhanger.. lets see if anyone noticed something... off about the last paragraph?**

**Who is that voice Davis heard? **

**Is Biyomon REALLY back?**

**Who was that monster, why did it send out a former statue that it called... Gargoylemon? Does that mean its a digimon?**

**WILL I EVER WRITE A MUCH LARGER CHAPTER?**

**Tune in next time to see if any of this stuff is proven! - Cookies and a special interlude idea from the first person to realize what's off about the last paragraph**


	4. Only to be taken home

Davis looks at the fire and pokes it with a stick, lost in thought before a low grumble catches his attention, Oh. Thats right, that digimon that had taken him away from that imposter, was still there.

Davis now takes this momment to look up from the fire to stare at the digimon that had spirited away with him.

It was white - Thats for sure. It looked so much like a well, angelic dragon. It was haunched over, its tail was skinny and blue. It had... three clawed fingers, said clawed fingers were the same color blue as it tail was. The digimon had silvery white bealts on its body practically everywhere. On its neck, chest, head, arms, torso and theighs.

It had four blue clawed toes on rather flat feet connected to skinny yet muscular legs. Its arms were large, thick and muscular past the elbows. On its left arm there was a golden O shaped piece embeded on its leathery thick hide, the skin looked painfully streatched.

Oh the other arm was almost the same, but insted of an O, there was large X instead, Davis winces slightly at how painful it must have been to have the skin streatch that much.

On the digimon's forcefully hunched back, was a pair of angelic wings, and on the side of its head was about... Four large feather like apendages that seemed to make up its ears, and then there was that mental on its face, Davis had realized that it wasn't a belt on its face covering its eyes... no, it was a large X piece of silver metal, the skin in places seemed streatched painfully, it made Davis shiver, who in their right mind would ever hurt-

"Gargoylemon..." A low dark gravely voice says, startling Davis from his observation of the digimon.

"Wh-What?" Davis looks around, wondering who said it, and then his eyes land on the digimon again.

"That is what you can call me human..." The digimon, now known as Gargoylemon, growls out at Davis, it may have a slightly angelic appearance... but voice? Nope. Deep, dark and evil. Right down to the sylable.

Davis frowns a bit before he suddenly smiles. "My name's Daisuke but everyone calls me Davis! So, you can call me Davis, 'kay Gargoylemon?" The digimon doesn't answer as he growls lowly, curling his lips up in a snarel before he turns to Davis.

"Come..." The angelic dragon grasps Davis somewhat harshly in its large paws before dragging him down further into the cave. The digimon then pushes Davis forward infront of a... TV?

"Whats a TV doing here in a cave? I doubt there's signal here." Davis mumbles this to himself, but the dragon grips his shoulder painfully.

"Hold the device up... It will take you home..." The dragon grumbles this out roughly, not skipping a beat and not wanting to seemingly piss the dragon off even more. And so, with these thoughts, Davis pulls out that thing that had nearly hit his face earlier that day, and so, Davis and Gargoylemon are sucked up into a bright light, and soon find themselves spralled off on a floor- more like Davis on the floor with Gargoylemon sitting on him.

Speaking of which, the Armor Level digimon gets off of Davis, looking around, obviously on guard, but the creature wrinkles its nose from the spell of this.. room, it was messy. That was for sure, and so, as Davis gets up, mumbling about fat heavy digimon, he looks around.. and blinks. "Wait, how are we in my room...?" Davis blinks again but then shrugs before looking at the large white digimon. "I don't think this is going to work... You're too big to be well... a stuffed animal.. so there is no way for me to actually hide you... If you were smaller, then yeah I could but-"

"I will not require hiding.. I will be as what you humans say... 'I'll be around' ..." the digimon then clambers over to the glass doors that lead to the balcony before it opens then and crawls out of the window, spreading his wings before flying off somewhere...

Davis sighs before he sits down on his bed, laying down and reflecting on what all happened the last.. hour or so...

_Flashback!_

Pink feathers, red finger like claws on the tip of the wings, large round blue eyes, a large blue striped feather curls off its head, Davis feels a name click in his mind as he then softly whispers "Bi...Biyomon..."

Davis was happy - He finally found the bird! He found her! However, when the digimon speaks, he feels like something was off. "You must be Davis... Tai and Agumon are looking for you, including Veemon... Come on, lets get you back to the others okay Davis?" The bird says this softly, smiling at Davis, and as the bird speaks... That feeling Davis had from the begining, grows a bit as the digimon grabs him and pulls him gently in a direction - mostlikely leading to the other kids- and mostlikely Veemon.

He felt sick as he pulled his hand away from Biyomon... This wasn't the bird he knew from his dreams! It was total stranger... And so as Davis looks at the digimon in the eyes, he realizes that its eyes were blue, not the odd colored green eyes he knew from those dreams... this brid was also very small.

Davis started to back up, this isn't who he knew- this bird is not the one from his dreams. He finds his back pressed against a tree, heart beating quickly, breaths shorting and quickening as the bird frowns softly and goes to grab Davis's arm, that is until something black hits the pink bird. A... Black Agumon? Its eyes were glowing white, no pupils or anything were not seen in the pure glowing white orbs.

Soemthing large and lanky grabs Davis, making him yelp and he turns his head to see a while digimon, however a yell of 'Spiral Twister' catches the young male's attention, the maroon haired boy looks over to see the Black Agumon latch onto the pink bird digimon, Biyomon. And its eyes glow red now, a grin forms on its face before... it explodes, knocking biyomon into a large rock, cracking the hard stone as she lets out a screech of pain before everything goes black for her, her head hands limp on her side, and then Davis relizes that the pink bird was uncontious.

"Statue Bomber completed..." the dragon growls this out before getting a better grip on Davis before flying off into the air .

_Flashback Ends_

Davis sighs softly as the memory stops playing in his mind and he hums softly as he stares at the ceiling... however his door suddenly opens and a loud voice makes him jump.

"Hey Dork! Dinner's ready so hurry up and get your dorkiness to the dinner table." His sister, June smiles at him as she says this teasingly and closes his door, escaping before Davis could retort.

* * *

**Me: I'm... Alive I guess... *sighs softly* I doubt there will be many updates because well... shit has been going on... **

****WARNING RANT ABOUT MY LIFE BELOW!****

**My family disowned me because I retorted back to spoiled little brat of a cousin who I do NOT care that she's freaking 8. I know this may sound very uncool of me but I told the damn thing to shut up before I hit her. You guys all have had a pet that you loved dearly and was your whole world before you either had to put it to sleep or it died...? Well, I brought up things about my pet ferret that I had when I younger, his name was Booboo... He was literally my only friend when I was in elementary. It killed me when he died- I did everything with him... The little fucking brat thought it would be fun and say "Oh well its just some stupid ferret! It just died to get away from you- So there!" And so I retorted on saying 'Shut the fuck up before I fucking hit you" And so it ended up with everyone yelling at me because I told a disrespectful little shit to shut up about something that was very important to me, before I hit her. I'm currently banned from ever going to my grandparents. I have a restraining order against the little shit, My mom is thinking about moving back to Vegas because she's tired of the drama. I ditched my last name for one of my best friend's last name. And the best thing is that I'm to the breaking point again... Only ONE family member wants to do things with me. That would be my cousin Danny... who says that I'm like her when I was her age... and everything.. *sighs* ...My life is going down hill and I don't even know what to do anymore... I'm literally to my breaking point. My other cousin Amanda (the mother of the kid I told to stfu before I hit them) said that 'I'm just a danger to everyone around me and need to be locked up and get professional help' She also proceeded to say that if I ever talk to her or even talk to her disrespectful brat, that she would call 911 on me and have me admitted... **

**and the best thing is that I have no where to go for holidays. **

**Bright side is that I might have been accepted to that onlineschool I applied for... meaning I could possibly pack my shit up leave as long as I have internet somewhere. Maybe see if my friend's mom will let me live with them...? **

**And the sad thing is that the disrespectful kid didn't get introuble... instead she got fucking treated like a god and something that could do no wrong.. and everyone made me out to be a bad guy. And that a family that barely knows me cares more about me than my own blood family...**

****RANT OVER****

**Me: So yeah.. BUT I introduced a new character- Gargoylemon... one of my FAVEORITE Veemon Digivolutions- Most of this chapter is old but I finished it.. and sorry for the abrupt stop at the end... I just didn't know how to end it.. so... See you guys later... Uh.. Don't forget to drop a comment down below alright? Echo out.**


	5. By a Dragon

It was dark, soft music playing from a pair of abandoned ear buds that had been plugged into a ipod that was tossed at a wall, and in a corner of the room sat our favorite spikey haired digidestined sits huddled in a corner of his room, tears in his eyes... He didn't know why it hurt so much...

Why did it hurt to even think of the digimon?

Why did it hurt to think of Biyomon?

Why did it hurt so much?

These were the thoughts going through the child's mind- and this child was none other than Davis Motomiya.

The sound of something lumbering towards him, crushing some old cups of noodles among other things are heard, and it looks down at him a slight snarel on its face as it looks down at the human child- it was normal for it to bare its teeth- and yet again, its voice now speaks to the digidestined.

"Aren't you supposed to be stronger Child? I would have assumed being a DigiDestined would have at LEAST meant you were stronger than a twig." The large dragoniod says this lowly, making the boy shudder slightly. The dragon steps a little closer to the child- he was within arms reach for the human child. The dragon grunts a bit as he looks at the child closely... Wondering just what had upset the child of which his master had sent him to watch over... and corrupt.

The digital dragon ponders a little while longer until a.. strange feeling hits him- and he looks down with surprize clearly on its face as it sees the human child hugging him tightly around the waist, clinging to him like a life line...

The dragon seems to tense a little bit as the boy hugs him, but he soon relaxes a bit.. and unsurely pulls the child closer to him, picking the fourteen year old up a little bit so the child's head was on his shoulder, and the digimon mentally sighs a bit... but smiles softly as he tries to comfort the child- It was a strange day for the virus digimon...

If this is what his master had told him, a strange Digimon with a even stranger history with humans, deal with children, and even have to comfort them- He would have instantly denied it only twenty four hours ago.. and maybe even attacked his master. Oh- and tell his master that he was going senial...

But, The digimon thinks to himself. If it meant having momments like these with the human child hugging him as if he was the only thing that kept the child alive and grounded to this planet- the digimon supposed he would be able to deal with this...

After all... Feeling wanted was always something everyone wanted...

Including his cold, stone heart...

And so, the digimon named Gargoylemon, decided living with this immature child wouldn't be too bad...

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter... I have writers block- along with my bike being stolen earlier this week- And my mom telling me she wants me to pay rent to fucking live in the house? ugh.. Anyhow, I hope you guys liked this little insight on Gargoylemon's first day with Davis... *shrugs* ... See ya next time**


	6. Who seems to care

_Have you ever felt pain before? Not pain from a cut, or any kind of normal pain._

_Emotional pain is what I'm asking about..._

_Have you ever hurt so much emotionally, knowing something was wrong with the world even though you didn't know what it was, bit it hurt so much that it felt like something was screaming at you, like someone was ripping out your whole heart from the pain you felt, like part of yourself was missing, and then someone tries to force something was the exact same as your part, even though it wasn't, would you accept it?_

_Would you accept someone trying to replace a hole in your heart with something that you didn't want because you wanted the original?_

_Have you ever felt so angry with those people?_

_The people who try to change it?_

_I have._

_I am._

_I hate them._

_I'm avoiding them because of this. I hate them because they want me to just ACCEPT that fake._

* * *

Davis sighs softly as he tosses some trash in the trash bag that the not too happy angelic dragon digimon was holding open for the boy.

"Why must I hold this... bag for you?" the digimon mumbles this darkly as he eyes Davis who hums softly, finally coming out of his resentful thoughts about the other kids.

"Because I have to clean my room before I go out for the weekend to see my friend who lives in another part of Japan. Plus, you kinda live here too Garg. So hush it and deal with being the trash bag holder." Davis says this, rolling his eyes a bit as he feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

You see, it had been nearly a month since Davis had started completely avoiding the other kids- including Kari because of everything, and during this month, he and the strange digimon who had saved him, had gotten into a rather interesting friendship full of sarcasm, silver tongues and witty replies, along with a bit of a 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' hidden -in the relationship between this strange dark digimon and himself.

The digimon snorts slightly as he shakes his head "I see... and I take it you want me to come with you to do what exactly?" The digimon curl's his lips up a bit in somewhat of a sneer, which makes Davis roll his eyes as he sticks his tongue out at the digimon before some rather strong sarcasm leaves his lips.

"Obviously to go and frolic in fields of pretty pink flowers and go shopping for dresses." After these words leave Davis' lips, Gargoylmon snorts a bit, a dark chuckle escaping his lips before he ties off the trash bag.

"Lets not forget making flower crowns then, human." The reply that comes from the digimon makes Davis laugh a bit as he lightly punches the digimon who slinks over to the windows to take the trash out. "That is the last one correct?" Davis nods a bit as he looks at his sort of friend, who quickly disappears with the bags of trash, and soon after the digimon disappears, Davis' room door opens, making the teenager jump a bit before seeing who had peeked in, only to see his mother blinking owlishly as she looks at the floor that was practically shining.

"I didn't think you would actually clean it!" his mother says this, surprise clearly on her face before she smiles and pulls out a train ticket "I suppose I can really tell you that you really have earned this trip to see your little girlfriend." Davis' mother winks a bit as Davis' face turns bright red as he completely disagrees with his mother who laughs a bit as his embarrassment before she waves him off, telling him to be safe on the way to the train station and to his friend's house as his mother happily slips out of her youngest child's room.

At this moment, Gargoylemon comes back through the window, staring at the slips of paper in the boy's hand, and the digimon points at the slip right under the other one, which catches Davis' attention. "Its only a note for Garg. - Speaking of which, You'll have to hide yourself while we're there. I'm pretty sure they don't know about digimon" Davis says this softly as he stares a bit at the ticket and the note before slipping them into his pocket before he looks up at the large digimon. "You think you can hide in my luggage or something? Maybe you can even de-digivolve so you can pretend to be a stuffed animal or something?" at the mention of even de-digivolving, makes a low growl leave Gargoylemon's mouth;

"I will not become some weakling... I will just follow your train until you get off.." The digimon hisses this out softly before he disappears in a small flurry of movement, leaving Davis all alone, making the boy sigh heavily before shaking his head as he grabs his duffle bag off of his bed before he leaves.

* * *

***looks at you guys innocently*... So I'll be doing rather sort chapters for a bit... but on the bright side, Im kinda back into writing for some of my stories since I can use my laptop again. Well, See you next update!**


	7. A note left by a nobody

**Howdy guys! I know you might have thought that this story was abandoned!**

**But alas, its not! None of my stories are, I have just been stuck in a rut called Life and a hell called Job Corp!**

**Which is the reason why I have not pdated anything!**

**However, Fear not my lovely readers, I am currently writing up the new chapter of this story as we speak! So fdar I have a good two pages done!**

**I might be able to put the new chapter out by the 14th of next month if I actually stick to it! **

**I am hoping to give you all one big chapter that is at least 5-10 pages long to say sorry for such a LONG wait since its been well over a year since I gave you all an actual chapter!**

**so please stay tuned for this upcoming chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**Echo the Slowpoke**


End file.
